1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer work station accessories, and in particular to copy holding apparatus for use in combination with CRT data display units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the operation of a data processing work station, an operator visually scans a data display unit and refers to instruction manuals and data input materials while inputting data and instructions on a keyboard. In a typical work station, the data display unit is a cathode ray tube (CRT) which is enclosed within a housing, with a keyboard situated immediately in front of the CRT display. The CRT display screen is enclosed within a small cabinet which stands upon a desk or work table. Other equipment such as a telephone, modem, calculator and the like also may be situated around the CRT cabinet. Consequently, only a limited amount of table space is available for the presentation of input data materials and operator manuals.
Some "stand alone" copy holders are available but are not large enough to hold the heavy instruction manuals and computer print-out sheet materials which are commonly used in data processing work stations. Those conventional copy holders which are available cannot hold the input material or copy material at the appropriate elevation for convenient scanning by the keyboard operator. Because the materials are held at a different elevation and distance from the operator, the material to be scanned appears at a different focal length, which may cause eye strain and lead to operator fatigue, as well as being outside of convenient reach of the operator.